


点我看忍者之神给弟弟做乳胶

by qiuqiumiao



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiuqiumiao/pseuds/qiuqiumiao
Summary: 朱迪生贺虽迟但到cp柱扉，跟宝贝弟弟上车冲就完事了我流ooc，雷者退散
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, 柱扉
Kudos: 11





	点我看忍者之神给弟弟做乳胶

**Author's Note:**

> 朱迪生贺虽迟但到  
> cp柱扉，跟宝贝弟弟上车冲就完事了  
> 我流ooc，雷者退散

千手柱间把木屐脱在回廊外头，蹑手蹑脚地溜进寝殿，母屋里没有点蜡烛，他只好循着记忆扑向床铺所在的位置，不出意料地抱住一团裹在柔软被子中央的人形。他摸到了弟弟毛躁短翘的头发，惊喜地问道【扉间，你睡了吗！】  
被千手柱间这么结实的体格一压，就算千手扉间睡得再熟也要清醒过来了，更何况他眼巴巴地等了兄长小半夜，千手营地里众人推杯换盏言笑晏晏，动静大的很，他哪里睡得着。父亲借着给长子庆生的宴会为契机，忙着物色各家族推荐给千手柱间的优秀女孩，一时间并没有注意到次子不胜酒力提前退场。  
【嗯，睡了，大哥你好重，赶快起来。】他推开柱间冷淡应了一声，又裹紧被子。  
【可是我回来的路上碰到带队值夜的桃华啦，她说看到你屋里亮着灯，我就知道你一定是在等我呢，怎么一感知到我过来就装睡呢！】柱间暧昧地摸了摸弟弟的脸颊【说起来，扉间是不是没有给我准备礼物呢。】  
【哦。】千手扉间翻了个身背对兄长闭上眼睛，语气淡淡地反问【父亲已经给哥哥挑选了更多合适的“礼物”吧。】  
绕是千手柱间再天然呆也听出了弟弟话里的拈酸吃醋，他拨弄着扉间的银白短发，发梢划过掌心痒痒的，让他的心也跟着痒了起来。  
【你是说那些姑娘们吗？我今晚对父亲说我已经有心上人啦，他不信，所以我明天要带给父亲看看呢。】  
大哥什么时候有的心上人？！竟然有这种事？！还把他蒙在鼓里毫不知情？！千手扉间立刻扭头看向兄长冷声问道【是谁？】  
柱间好脾气地戳了戳他气鼓鼓的脸颊回答道【是你啊。】  
【大哥不要开玩笑！】扉间一把攥住他调皮的手指，目光落进柱间黑亮的眼瞳，兄长的眼神热忱滚烫像融化的蜜糖，他的态度又软弱下来【这玩笑可不好笑。】  
【没有开玩笑哦。】柱间握住弟弟的手，用刚刚被他攥着的手指在他摊开的手心上一笔一划写下千手扉间的名字【我可是郑重其事和父亲这样说的！扉间明天要是不跟我去，父亲见不到人一定会发火！】  
千手扉间想象了一下父亲发现被大哥骗的表情和父亲看到长子口中的“心上人”实则是他二儿子的反应，对比两者的发火程度根本不在同一级别啊！  
【哇，扉间不会眼睁睁看着大哥挨揍吧？不会吧不会吧！】柱间见弟弟沉默不语立刻慌了神，抱着扉间的肩膀摇晃起来【啊啊啊老爹打人超痛的，怎么办啊！】  
【好吧，真是拿大哥没有办法啊。】扉间答应下来，和大哥一起面对父亲的怒火吧，希望父亲不会火急攻心同时打死他们俩。  
【那……扉间给大哥准备的生日礼物呢！】千手柱间绕了一圈还是不忘初衷，一双亮晶晶的眸子看得千手扉间脸颊发烫。  
生日礼物什么的，他怎么好意思说出口嘛！扉间刷地用被子蒙住脸闷闷说道【拿来做礼物的当然是我了，笨蛋大哥……】  
柱间笑了起来，他动作麻利地脱掉衣服，光溜溜钻进扉间捂热的被窝里，刚碰到弟弟温暖的身体便紧挨过去，急不可耐地寻到弟弟的嘴巴接吻。扉间则伸出白嫩的手臂搂着兄长的脖子回应这份悖德的亲昵，两人赤裸的胸膛紧贴在一起，传递有力的心跳，唇舌纠缠发出啧啧水声混着粗重的喘息在静悄悄的黑暗中响了起来。  
云层散去，皎洁的月光便照进轩窗，在室内洒下银辉，也映出一对抵死交缠的人形。  
今晚的弟弟好像特别乖驯，接吻时居然主动吮着他的舌头还发出甜腻的鼻音。柱间感觉到一腔热血直冲小腹，他勃起得干脆利落，沉甸甸的性器又硬又烫，充满威胁地贴在扉间的大腿内侧。他把手伸进弟弟的裤子里，握住了同样兴奋抬头的性器，拇指推开顶端脆弱的嫩皮，不轻不重地撸动。  
【唔……大哥。】扉间小声呼唤他，柱间吻着他的胸口嗯了一声。弟弟的手指插进他柔顺的头发里，充满暗示意味地挺起胸膛用挺立起来的乳头蹭过柱间的脸颊，他又叹息似的呼唤了一声【大哥……】  
柱间从善如流地含住了那颗送到嘴边的柔嫩乳尖吸吮，弟弟的喘息都重了起来，他用犬齿轻轻磨着脆弱的乳蒂根部，果然听到弟弟甜美的呻吟。他用滑腻的大腿内侧摩擦兄长肌肉紧凑的腰胯，柱间奖励一般抚摸弟弟修长漂亮的大腿，这就是扉间撒娇的方式吗，多可爱啊。  
前戏渐入佳境，没想到千手扉间推着兄长的肩膀，在柱间疑惑的鼻音里两个人颠倒了位置，接着他踢掉挂在小腿上碍事的裤子，直接分开双腿跨坐在柱间的腹部。  
千手柱间从来没见过弟弟这么主动，他一下子想到了在父亲书库阁楼里看过的桃色画册里男女交缠的各种体位，他俩现在这个姿势可不就是观音坐莲？柱间还没来得及兴奋，扉间就用膝盖往前挪了一段距离，几乎坐到他的胸口上。只要他目光往下看，弟弟一丝不挂的身体就一览无余，尤其他已经勃起的、肉红色顶端正渗着水儿的漂亮性器，气势汹汹像一把出鞘的刀，几乎戳到他的下巴。  
【扉间这是要做什么？】  
他抬手揉捏着弟弟挺翘的臀部问道，却被扉间抓住手腕放置到身前，从他的视角正好能看见千手扉间居高临下俯视他的模样，平日里冷淡隐忍的脸上此时沾染了情欲的色彩，被他这双湿漉漉泛着水光的红瞳注视，是个男人都会难以自持。  
【哥哥，用这里帮我射出来好不好？】  
弟弟抓着他的手按在柱间饱满凸出的胸肌上，说出的请求却是他万万没有想到的。他望着弟弟性器顶端吐露出液体的粉嫩小孔咽了咽口水，内心上演激烈的天人交战。扉间见他不吭声颇有几分失落，他的指尖绕着柱间胸前颜色肉红的乳晕慢慢划着圈，又补充道【我只想要这个，之后哥哥想射在我嘴里，还是身体里，都可以。】  
扉间从来没有在床上跟他提出过什么请求，能够这样坚持某件事说明那一定是他期待已久的。柱间点了点头，他反复告诉自己，他绝不是被弟弟开出的丰厚条件俘获了！不就是用胸部帮弟弟射出来吗！就算是用舌头，他也会满心欢喜在所不辞啊！  
他将双手按在自己的乳房之上，这陌生动作让他直接涨红了脸，好在扉间只是认真看着，脸上没有一丝一毫嘲笑的意味。属于成年男人的宽厚手掌用力向内推挤着那两块柔软富有弹性的胸肌，包裹着肌肉的蜜色肌肤从张开指缝鼓起性感的弧度，两团乳肉挤压着终于形成一道深邃的乳沟。他对心爱的弟弟露出宠溺的笑容【扉间想要的是这样吗？那就来试试吧！】  
扉间看到这香艳的一幕，眼中果然亮了起来，他点了点头，随即握住自己的性器挤进那条窄窄的缝隙，就享受到了结实紧凑的肌肉从两边挤压过来的美妙触感。柱间则欣赏他垂下目光时轻轻颤抖的睫毛，他推挤着自己的胸肉，任凭弟弟摆着腰把性器贴在他的胸口滑动。  
肉红色的龟头分泌出薄透的腺液，把整根茎身都弄得湿漉漉，柱间扣紧自己的胸肌去挤压那肉棒就摩擦出了嗞噜嗞噜的暧昧水声，他用力过猛，在自己的胸脯上留下好几道鲜红的指痕。扉间挺动腰胯的幅度大了些，充血的性器弹跳着是射精的先兆，他突然闷哼一声收紧小腹，那里立刻凸出明显的腹肌轮廓。  
一股浊白的精液就这样没防备地射到了千手柱间的脸上，他下意识闭上眼睛，接着就有第二股、第三股。粘稠的精液顺着他乌黑浓密的睫毛往下淌到了嘴角，他忍不住伸出舌尖抿去一点品尝弟弟的味道。  
他正要抬起手抹一把脸，就被扉间抓住了手腕，他的弟弟俯下身缓慢而仔细地舔去了射在他脸上的体液，温热的气息扑在他的脸颊上，让柱间心中的占有欲随之膨胀。他挣脱弟弟的束缚，待他舔的差不多了，便掐着扉间的后颈和他接了一个带着浓郁精液味道的吻。他尽情舔吮弟弟柔嫩的舌叶，耳边都是熟悉的、欢愉的呜咽，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流下来。他放纵地揉捏弟弟青涩的肢体，按在他后颈的手指一寸一寸地抚摸过凹陷的脊柱骨节直到尾椎。这样全身心的托付，毫无保留的信任，悖德热烈的爱意，只因为他们是一奶同胞的兄弟。千手柱间抚摸过的地方，每一个细胞都在叫嚣更多慰藉，千手扉间难耐地扭动身体，用硬胀的乳头摩擦兄长坚实的胸肌。  
【扉间方才答应我了，无论射在你嘴里还是身体里都可以，对吗？】千手柱间说着在弟弟挺翘的臀部不轻不重地甩了一巴掌，画着圈揉捏那饱满的臀肉，感受到滑腻的肌肤几乎从指缝里溢出来。  
【那么，现在该轮到我享用了对不对？】  
千手扉间脸上餍足的表情还未褪去，两片薄唇被吻得丰润充血，赤红色瞳孔里湿漉漉地流淌着直白的情欲。他认真点了点头，接着用身体做答案，切实回答了兄长。  
他躺下来冲着兄长主动张开双腿，露出光裸嫩红的下体，接着双手抓着臀瓣往两侧拉扯，把一根手指插入早就准备好的穴口，勾着一圈嫩肉浅浅抽插带出些许稀薄的汁液。  
【哥哥，请插进来。】  
扉间舔了舔嘴唇发出邀请，明明是冷淡的语气，听起来却带上了他本人没有察觉到的一丝亲昵意味。  
回应他的是兄长霸道的吻，柱间结实的臂膀揽着他柔韧的腰肢折成为难的角度，让他赤裸的下身大敞一览无余。  
【里面这么湿，你自己玩过了？】  
【没有，我一直在等兄长回来。】  
【如果我今晚不回来呢。】  
【那我就去找你。】  
【乖孩子。】  
柱间拨开扉间汗湿成绺的额发，虔诚地吻在弟弟的眉心，蜻蜓点水地吻过弟弟小巧的鼻尖，下巴，直到凹陷笔挺的锁骨。他浅浅咬着那处细嫩皮肉，吮出绯红的痕迹，湿热的舌尖舔舐过每一寸白皙的肌肤。扉间的双手抚摸着兄长筋肉虬结的肩膀和背部三角肌仿佛鼓励他给予更多，柱间蜜色的光滑皮肤下包裹着充满力量的肌肉，他伏在胞弟身上宛如一只蓄势待发的猛兽。  
千手扉间刚刚抽条的身体尚显清瘦，胸脯平坦没有鼓起硬邦邦的肌肉，柱间结实的手臂支撑在他的身侧，带来无可取代的安全感。他支修长的双腿熟稔地缠上兄长的腰腹，热切地抬起饥渴的下体去迎接男人的欲望。  
柱间扶着硬到发痛的性器慢慢地一寸寸插进弟弟湿濡淌水的穴，柔软的内壁紧紧包裹着入侵的阴茎，脆弱不堪的穴口被顶得凹陷。直到他整根没入严实合缝，髋骨啪地撞在扉间裸露的会阴，激得他的阴茎也挺立起来啪地弹在小腹。  
扉间呜咽一声抓住了他的手臂，他用大腿紧了兄长的腰喘息道【哥哥轻点，你下面好大，我吃不下了。】  
【吃得下。】柱间的大手从弟弟赤裸的胸膛一直抚摸到敏感的腿根，他的指尖被穴口边缘挤压出来的淫靡液体打湿，干脆按揉那一圈嫩肉使其放松。  
【你瞧，这不是全都吃下去了吗？】他说着就挺动腰胯肏干起来，粗壮的肉茎狠狠贯穿紧窄的腔道，在弟弟的身体里撑出他器物的形状。他插的未免太深了，硕大弯翘的龟头几乎顶进肠腔的弯曲处，很好地照顾到了每一处敏感区域。  
下体饱胀的快感在神经线上跳动，唐突的冲撞打乱了他的喘息和呻吟，深插在他屁股里的肉具也搅乱了他的脑子。千手扉间的红瞳里流露出狂热和痴迷，他捧着柱间的脸颊，一边享受兄长强势的占有一边欣赏哥哥情动的表情。  
这样面对面的姿势，只要他低下头就能看见哥哥的东西怎样快速进出于双腿之间，把他硬起的阴茎被干得不停摇晃甩出清液。深埋于肠壁后面的腺体被反复刺激，快感堆积在下腹想找个突破口释放，他迷迷糊糊伸手去摸，柱间突然在他之前握住了那根笔挺漂亮的性器。他手法娴熟地上下套弄，却用拇指按住了顶端不停吐着液体的小孔，完全控制住了弟弟高潮的纾解。  
【扉间不许偷跑，要和大哥一起啊。】  
射精欲望被遏制的感觉着实不妙，扉间都能感觉到饥渴难耐的穴肉不自觉地收缩吮吸兄长的肉棒，他不能碰自己的性器只好揉搓熟透了的乳头聊以慰藉。  
直到一记狠插，扉间忍不住尖叫，大腿紧紧夹住了兄长的腰，享受被内射的滚烫快感。柱间闷哼一声松开了堵住他尿孔的拇指，任凭弟弟痉挛着高潮，阴茎抖动着把精液喷到他的小腹胸膛甚至下巴。  
扉间迷醉地吐出半截熟红的舌尖，细细舔去他射到兄长下巴上的一点精液。柱间心底溢出无限的温情，忍不住吻住了弟弟的嘴，勾着他的舌尖唇齿交缠。  
他们拥抱着休息了片刻平复高潮的余韵。柱间很快又精神抖擞地硬了起来，他抱着扉间的身体，把脱力的弟弟摆弄成跪趴的姿势，臀部高高翘了起来。  
羞耻心这会儿早已荡然无存了，千手扉间趴在地上连手指都懒得动，他有气无力道【大哥，我好累，你让我休息吧！】  
【我们才做了一次，继承了仙人体的血脉怎么会感觉累呢，扉间你还需要适应啊！】柱间说着在他屁股上啪地抽了一巴掌，不出意外地听到弟弟的惊喘【看，你的屁股这不是很有感觉吗？】  
【大哥闭嘴！】  
扉间跪都跪不住，干脆脱力地趴在地上，仍小幅度地前后晃动身体，用肿胀的乳头去蹭硬质的榻榻米寻求快感。柱间握着他的腰，把无意识的弟弟摆成跪趴的姿势，抬高圆翘的屁股。男人又硬起来的深色阴茎刚好可以放置在他的两瓣嫩白臀肉之间，好像他的屁股是个专门为了盛放性器的淫荡托盘。柱间将他的双腿打开些就看到了臀缝里被插到合不拢，徒留了一指宽缝隙的艳丽穴口，随着弟弟的呼吸翕动，露出里头充血成粉红色的嫩肉黏膜，前一次射进去的精液混着淫水缓缓流出来一点。  
他扶着硬胀的肉棍抵在舒张的穴口，沉腰挺了进去，龟头碾压肠腔内湿热的黏膜把满溢的液体全都反堵了回去。千手扉间发出一声痛苦又欢愉的哭叫，战栗的大腿几乎跪不住，性器又颤巍巍地翘得老高，随着柱间抽插的动作前后甩动，顶端分泌的腺液滴滴答答，落在地上很快积成一小滩。  
【呜……大哥，嗯……想要，我想……】  
柱间看着弟弟后脑短翘的白毛随着他顶撞的动作颤抖，仔细辨别他含混不清的呢喃【扉间想要什么？】  
【我想要大哥肏我……呜呜呜，哥哥，你肏我吧……】他爽到哭出来，自然什么羞耻的话都说的出口了。  
柱间俯下身去舔弟弟白皙脊背上那条凹陷的美人沟，感觉到扉间敏感地颤抖和陡然夹紧的后穴，恶意地重重挺胯插进去，用龟头碾磨湿透了的肠肉【我不是正在肏你么，难道扉间不喜欢这样吗？】  
【嗯……呜啊，喜欢……】他心爱的弟弟下意识向身后的兄长伸出手，却被柱间反折手臂按在背上，借作支撑快速抽插起来。扉间意识迷离的呻吟被顶得断断续续，传到柱间耳朵里还是让他差点控制不住把弟弟肏坏的冲动【我，我最喜欢大哥了……呜呜呜，你肏我吧，你肏死我吧……】  
快感从淫荡的屁股流淌到四肢百骸令他欲罢不能，和兄长血乳相融的悖德交合让他心悦诚服。千手扉间腾出没有被按住的右手去摸自己平坦的小腹，兄长傲人的器物插到底时能把那块肚皮顶起明显的弧度，如果没有隔着那层皮肉，就可以肏进他的手心里。  
扉间忍不住想象，如果他是千手柱间专属的欲望容器该有多好，可以在这样美好的夜晚全身心地占有他的兄长，可以让哥哥在他的屁股里大射特射。

那真是太好了。

**Author's Note:**

> 两个儿子搞骨科，佛间爸爸好气哦！不过转念一想，肥水不流外人田，还避免了宗家分家斗争，妙啊。


End file.
